


O, Death

by Jay_Nathal



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Визуал от G до T [26]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Art, Baldur’s Gate 2: Shadows of Amn, Digital Art, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Nathal/pseuds/Jay_Nathal
Relationships: Female Baalspawn/Anomen Delryn
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Визуал от G до T [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846495
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	O, Death

  



End file.
